Left In the Care of Magical Creatures
by kelseymetro
Summary: “Right class, well now this is a special lesson” Hagrid began cheerfully, “I’ve managed to get yeh some Nymphs to ‘ave a look at!” Oh dear, Care of Magical Creatures... But hey what's the worst that could happen? HPDM Slash! AU COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter...I just write about it :)**

**Still writing foreseen, but I needed a bit of a break. This one hit me in the middle of English. I'm starting to think I should start concentrating in lessons or I'm going to fail my G.C.S.Es...**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Care of Magical Creatures... Not one of Harry's favourite lessons, he had to admit. Mostly he had picked the class because it filled up a gap in his timetable. Apparently most of the Sixth years had done it. It wasn't really surprising considering what the alternative was; Divination.

Harry had actually shuddered at the Breakfast table as he thought about another year of Trelawney and her fume filled classroom. Hermione had predictably asked if he was alright but all Harry had needed to do was show her his choices for fourth period. She had looked sympathetically at him but as she already had a full timetable; it wasn't a problem for her.

Ron was in the same boat as Harry though. He had moaned for three days straight about how unfair it was. A lecture from McGonagall and Hermione quickly stopped this behaviour though. After all, if Hagrid had overheard him his feelings would definitely be hurt.

It was Thursday morning and Harry and Ron could put it off no longer. Their first Care of Magical Creatures class was starting in about 10 minutes and they were still sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. A shove from Hermione quickly solved this. Harry and Ron dragged their feet towards Hagrid's hut, rubbing their sore behinds as they went.

As Hagrid's hut came into sight, a strong feeling of trepidation came over Harry. Hagrid's classes weren't the most...effective he had to admit. The Buckbeak incident with Malfoy (not that it wasn't the prat's fault), the Blast Ended Skrewts (enough said) and the Flubberworms (not that they actually did anything) were perfect examples of Hagrid's class gone wrong. Harry supposed they had had some good lessons like...erm... He scratched his head for a few seconds.

Oh yes! The lesson about Thestrals was really good! They had creeped the hell outta Harry and given him some lovely nightmares, but overall it was one of Hagrid's better lessons. He could only hope he'd come out of this one with all of his limbs attached, especially his hands. He'd need them for the match against Slytherin coming up soon. He refused to lose to Malfoy because he was missing his hands. Thinking back, Harry realised that thought was incredibly stupid.

Anyway, he and Ron were nearing the paddock built close to Hagrid's hut. They had kept creatures in their last year as well. Harry was beginning to feel a little worried. After all, any creature that was big enough to not fit underneath the bars of the fence could easily eat them. Harry again rolled his eyes at his irrational thoughts. Hagrid wouldn't give them something that would eat them...would he?

"What do you think the oaf will give us this time?" a voice behind Harry and Ron scoffed.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry immediately retaliated before even seeing who the speaker was. Ron began humming the X Files tune to his left. Harry vaguely wondered how Ron knew about that Muggle programme. Hermione must have told him.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Potter" Malfoy sneered, "But because of the oaf comment, I can see how you could get confused" He smirked at Harry, backed up by Crabbe and Goyle who stood next to him like guard dogs.

Harry didn't like Hagrid's lessons, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Malfoy slag him off. It wasn't as if Hagrid was slow, he just didn't get how man eating beast could potentially be dangerous to his underage students. _Must be the whole near invincible thing. _Unfortunately, non-part giant people like Harry didn't have this convenience. If they got bit by a poisonous snake or slashed by a Hippogriff, they probably would die ...and painfully.

Still Malfoy had no right saying things like that about Hagrid. He was his professor after all. Harry opened his mouth to give Malfoy what for, when Hagrid's voice boomed from the far end of the paddock.

"C'mon now, get a move on!" he called, striding across the paddock. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right follow me!" He winked at Harry and Ron, who in turn, grinned weakly back at him. The class reluctantly climbed over the fence and into the grassy paddock. Hagrid was beckoning them over to the side covered by trees and they joined him eventually. Harry couldn't help thinking that the last time Hagrid had a 'great lesson' planned for them, Malfoy had ended up in the Hospital Wing. Heavens knew what he was doing in the class again. Harry would have bet a thousand galleons that Malfoy would drop Care of Magical Creatures as soon as he could.

"Right class, well now this is a special lesson" Hagrid began cheerfully, "I've managed to get yeh some Nymphs to 'ave a look at!" Hagrid looked expectantly at the class as if waiting for them to cheer ecstatically.

The class stared back at him nonplussed. Harry was wondering if they were supposed to know what Nymphs were. Sure Harry had a vague notion that they were some tree people, but he had no idea what they actually did or even looked like.

Hagrid coughed, "Oh err... I suppose I'd better tell yeh what Nymphs are then" He looked hopefully around the paddock, "Unless one o' yeh is able to tell me?" He peered around obviously waiting for Hermione to put up her hand. When he didn't see her he looked slightly crestfallen. He cleared his throat again however, and began to speak again. He stopped suddenly and nodded at someone.

"Nymphs are most commonly found near trees. They inhabit the insides and usually favour Oak or Maple trees. They are rumoured to have charming powers but no wizard has yet to record of this happening. Apparently it is thought they only use them for revenge purposes. They are known to be sensitive to love and other strong emotions and can detect them just by looking at people."

All that could be heard for a few minutes was the sound of birds chirping as everyone looked stunned at Neville Longbottom. Even Crabbe and Goyle were standing with their mouths open silent. Actually, now that Harry thought about it, that's what they looked like normally.

"Well done Neville!" Hagrid boomed, obviously pleased someone could answer his question, "10 points to Gryffindor." Neville blushed to his ears and muttered something about liking plants. Harry grinned encouragingly at Neville who, overcome with embarrassment, looked down at his feet.

"Now you all know about Nymphs," Hagrid said smiling, "You can meet some o' them." With Hagrid's last words the trees behind the paddock suddenly began rustling and the entire group backed away frightened. Chimes of laughter rang out among the leaves and Harry couldn't help wondering if they were laughing at them. Seeing that Hagrid was staying where he was, Harry stopped his traitorous feet and planted them firmly where they were. For Hagrid's sake he would at least act like he was having a good time.

The trees rustled again but this time a beautiful woman drifted out. Her features were slightly blurry and she was dressed in clothes that appeared to be made out of petals. Harry wondered if she was cold. The ethereal woman seemingly floated over to Hagrid and curtsied politely. Hagrid attempted a clumsy bow back. A movement to Harry's left made him whip his head in that direction. Malfoy was standing to his left and sneering at Potter. He was obviously trying to proof that anything Harry could do, he could do better. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to watch the Nymphs again. As if following the first Nymph, others slowly blended out of the trees and gathered in a small group on Hagrid's right.

Behind Harry, the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class was slowly moving forward, their curiosity winning them over. The class looked curiously at the Nymphs who in turn gazed back at them calmly. The first Nymph began to speak.

"Mister Hagrid," she began in an odd voice almost like a breath of wind, but not, "Do your students want to talk to us now...or would they prefer to stare some more." She trailed off teasingly at the end and the class flushed.

"Ah yes o'course," Hagrid said quickly, "If you all want to pair up, then you can pick a Nymph to talk to." Harry immediately began to move over to Ron, when the first Nymph glided up to him.

"I should like to talk to you, Mister Potter." She said smiling, "You and that boy over there." She lifted a hand slowly and pointed to...

Malfoy.

_Oh crap. Would he offend her if he refused now?!_ Harry looked worriedly at Hagrid, who looked apologetically back at Harry. Apparently he was stuck with Malfoy in a pair. He nodded reluctantly in agreement to the Nymph, who was gazing at him with a knowing look in her eyes. Both of them made their way over to Malfoy.

"Mister Malfoy," she said when she came into earshot of him, "May I converse with you and this boy over here?" Malfoy turned at her voice and looked to where she was pointing. Upon seeing Harry, a look of disgust came over his face but he quickly wiped it clean when the Nymph turned to look at him again.

"Certainly," he said politely, "erm...madam?" Harry sniggered at this but quickly disguised it into a hacking cough. Malfoy wasn't fooled and gave Harry an icy glare. The Nymph apparently didn't notice this however, and led them over to a patch of grass. She sat elegantly still appearing to float, and Harry and Malfoy followed suit, keeping as far away from each other as possible.

"So..." she began, "What are you two to each other?" Harry was flummoxed at this question. What kind of a conversation starter was that? He glanced at Malfoy who was equally stumped. The Nymph was looking expectantly at them as if wondering why it was such a hard question to answer. Harry hurried to find one, not wanting to make the Nymph angry. Those charming powers sounded a little dangerous if you asked him.

"We're not anything to each other," he stated clearly, "we've never liked each other and that's that." The Nymph looked a little confused at this. Her delicate brow creased as she looked between Malfoy and Harry and then back again.

"Are you certain?" She asked again, "this one here seems to look at you an awful lot." The Nymph nodded her head towards Malfoy. Pink spots appeared on his cheeks and he leapt to his feet.

"What are you on about?!" He sneered, "Of course we're sure! Maybe you should get you Nymph vision checked or something!" It was like a switch flipped and the Nymph shot to her feet instantly. Her hair became darker and flowed out behind her eerily. Her face darkened as she glared at Malfoy. He took a few steps back and Harry climbed to his feet slowly, not wanting to attract the attention of the livid Nymph. He needn't have worried however, all her attention was focused on Malfoy as she slowly outstretched her hands.

The class around them watched warily as the Nymph closed her eyes and held out her palms towards Malfoy, encompassing both him and Harry. Hagrid seemed quite oblivious as per usual and was chatting pleasantly to a Nymph near the trees. The class held their breath as the Nymph froze for a moment before relaxing and sitting down on the ground as if nothing had happened. The class turned away disappointed and went back to talking to their Nymphs.

Nobody saw Harry and Malfoy stare at each other before setting off at a run towards the castle.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy will have hot sex, but only if you review! You know you want to! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter...but only in my head.**

**Right let's get this show on the road then folks! Got a bloody load of reviews for this one so I'm guessing you guys liked it? Enjoy!**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Malfoy slammed Harry into the castle wall and attacked his mouth. Harry tried to struggle against an inexplicable force that was trying to make him kiss Malfoy back, but all he managed to do was let out a weak whimper before his mouth securely fastened on Malfoy's. He grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and used them as leverage to press himself tighter into Malfoy's hard chest.

The Nymph had done something-the bloody witch- and now all Harry wanted to do was throw Malfoy on the floor and have his wicked way with him. This was certainly not something Harry usually had the desire to do so obviously there was another factor that was making him do these _things _to Malfoy. Sure he had fantasies about Malfoy, but these were usually very violent and ended in Harry standing over Malfoy's disfigured body. At the moment, all that was running through his mind was images of Malfoy naked and panting.

Now don't him wrong, he was a hormonal teenage boy so naturally images of people naked appeared occasionally in his mind. But those images were usually ones of girls. Call Harry stupid but Malfoy definitely wasn't a girl. Harry didn't even know if he _was_ attracted to guys. It wasn't like he had a whole lot of experience with these matters. Of course The Boy Who Lived had had offers from people, but it was completely obvious they only wanted him for his fame not for his personality or hell even his body.

The way Malfoy was attacking him now; well... he definitely wanted Harry for his body. His ripped robes on the floor were testament to that.

Harry furiously kissed Malfoy back whilst pondering on his conundrum. Neville had said that Nymphs had charming powers, didn't he? But could they charm, so to speak, two people into having sex with each other?! That certainly sounded very powerful magic; to completely create an emotion and force it onto somebody, not to mention two people at once. The Nymph must have done this because Harry certainly didn't have any complimentary thoughts about Malfoy before the Care of Magical Creatures Lesson. Actually... he might have thought about how absolutely gorgeous Malfoy's hair was. It was so shiny and soft. God he could run his hands through it all-

Right that Nymph was going down. He was comparing Malfoy's hair to silk for fuck's sake. That just wasn't normal Harry Potter behaviour. At least he didn't think it was... Everything was getting a little bit muddled up in his head now that he thought about it.

He grasped the end of Malfoy's shirt and dragged it over his head, not even bothering to undo the buttons. He ran his hands admiringly over the contours, but cursed himself as he did it. Malfoy certainly wasn't complaining though as he groaned lightly into Harry's mouth. Harry felt a slight rush of pride at this. He of course, put this feeling down to beating Malfoy at fighting the Nymph's magic. It definitely wasn't because he was proud to have made Malfoy make those sexy noises. That would be impossible because the Nymph magic couldn't possible make Harry feel a rush of heat at those sounds, which would mean that Harry was feeling those things completely on his own.

Nope it was definitely pride at beating Malfoy...

Harry's attention was directed to Malfoy as he quickly ripped off the buttons on Harry's shirt and flung it behind his head. Wow, Malfoy was terrible at resisting the Nymph's magic. Harry certainly wasn't diving onto Malfoy's body like a sex starved animal! Unless... Malfoy wasn't trying to fight it.

Harry lifted his head after several attempts at trying to free his lips, and looked into Malfoy's eyes. They were glazed over, but it didn't look like some kind of magic. No, scarily it looked like passion; something Harry would never imagine Malfoy having for him. Maybe a passion to sever Harry's head from his body, but definitely not one that involved Harry on the ground naked.

Malfoy latched his mouth onto Harry's neck and sucked with a force that must have been at least a 3 on the Fujita scale. Harry couldn't help moaning and letting his head drop backwards to rest on the stone of the Hogwarts wall. It might be Malfoy, but God did it feel fantastic.

Harry vaguely noted Malfoy moving up his neck to Harry's jaw through his pleasure induced haze. Actually everything had been slightly hazy since the Nymph had done her weird voodoo magic on him. Everything had seemed rather insignificant compared to the fact Malfoy had him pressed up against a wall. It was like he was framed in an aura of gold. All of his attention was focused solely on Harry.

Harry couldn't help wondering what the Nymph's words had meant though. She had said Malfoy stared at him a lot. In what way though because if it was the usual spiteful way then Harry wasn't too shocked, but she had sort of implied he had been looking at Harry in a more...sexual way. Well, he was definitely looking at Harry in a sexual way now. A hand sliding his trousers and boxers down and grasping his erection quickly short circuited that thought.

Harry gasped as everything suddenly came into focus. It was like a switch had flipped in his brain and set the world to multicoloured. Sure he had known he was kissing Malfoy against a wall but it had never really registered that anybody could come across them. Well that was a bit unrealistic as everybody had classes for the entire morning and they were leaning against a fairly shaded bit of the castle. Still, Harry tried to separate his mouth to choke out a sentence to Malfoy.

"Malfoy", Harry struggled to get out but Malfoy had obviously decided that he liked a silent Potter best. He sped up the hand stroking Harry's cock. Harry was fairly panting at this point and the pleasure was getting too much. If Malfoy didn't finish the job now, he would go mad. Screw trying to hide them, Harry was getting release and now! He rushed to unbuckle Draco's belt and slide down his trousers- a feat quite difficult when one's legs feel like they could buckle at any moment. When he finally got them off he pressed himself tighter against Malfoy, who unfortunately moved his hand away.

Harry protested- whined- but Malfoy quickly stopped him with a hasty kiss. He grasped Harry's thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Harry's back was getting a little scratched on the stone but he couldn't have cared less at this point. Harry's cock was brushing against Malfoy's in his boxers and Harry felt like he was in heaven. He rolled his hips towards Malfoy's and watched as his eyes closed and an almost pained pleasure flickered across his face. God he was so hot.

Malfoy quickly stilled Harry's hips and summoned his wand from his trousers. Harry looked at the wand warily, but Malfoy decided to take this opportunity to press his groin against Harry's. Pleasure flooded his senses and he let his head loll backwards against. The cold, slightly uncomfortable feeling in his insides afterwards certainly was not pleasurable at all however. He jerked slightly away from Malfoy at the feeling, wondering if maybe he had hexed him. Malfoy gripped his hips slightly and massaged them slowly, as if to reassure Harry. He leaned forward and deposited a sweet kiss on Harry' lips. Harry started to kiss back when Malfoy unexpectedly skewered him.

At least that's what it felt like.

Harry let out a strained breath. Oh my god, he was having sex with Draco Malfoy and it bloody hurt! What the hell was going on?!

He knew he had been sexually frustrated, but the burning pain in his behind was quickly making his erection diminish. He wiggled uselessly; trying to make Malfoy retreat immediately, but all he received was a shallow thrust for his efforts.

Oh.

That actually hadn't felt that bad.

Harry gripped Malfoy's shoulders and tightened his legs minutely on Malfoy's hips. Malfoy took this as a sign of encouragement and awarded Harry with another shallow thrust. Harry moaned and rested his head against Malfoy's neck. That certainly felt better than before. His erection was in no danger of receding now.

Malfoy set up a rhythm of shallow thrusts into Harry. It was absolutely amazing, but Harry needed more. He attempted to push himself downwards, willing Malfoy to go in deeper, but all he managed to do was scrape some skin off his back. He hissed in pain and bit his lip harshly. Malfoy looked worried at him, but continued to thrust shallowly.

"Malfoy", Harry whimpered, "Please". Malfoy had obviously been waiting for Harry to beg, and as soon as Harry had finished talking he drove upwards quickly. Harry groaned loudly at the feeling of being completely full. He wouldn't last much longer but he would try to hold on as long as possible. His plan was foiled unfortunately.

"Harry", Malfoy breathed as he thrusted. Oh that did it. Harry emptied himself in between them and Malfoy quickly followed. They slid down the wall and rested with Malfoy on top of Harry. Hmm that reminded him, he needed to ask Malfoy something important. Something he suspected he knew already.

"Malfoy", he said smirking, "why are you taking Care of Magical Creatures?"

His answer was a bright flush that made its way across Draco's face.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Well guys, I hoped you liked that. In case people didn't realise: Nymph put a weird attraction thingy (I'm not gonna get too technical) on Harry. It broke when Malfoy starting getting hands on so they were having sex of their free will. Malfoy was doing it all willingly because he likes Harry :P**

**Reviews make me smile! Hint Hint :P**


End file.
